


Two Become One

by A_M_Kelley



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hybrid!Hank, Innuendo, M/M, Mild Painplay, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Seduction, Sweat, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank and Sean are a couple and while Sean is more than willing to take things to a more physical level, Hank is too afraid to hurt him. This, in turn, prompts Sean to seek out Alex for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Become One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fireball_Fuchsia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireball_Fuchsia/gifts).



> Requested by Fireball-Fuchsia over at FFN. The prompt itself is rather long and runs the risk of ruining the plot (or lack thereof) but the summary is pretty much the gist of it. In this story, Hank is a hybrid between his human and beast form (as requested) which means he still looks normal with the exception of having fangs, a tail, yellow eyes, and pointed ears (the ears are my own personal touch, because I said so). Sorry if I strayed from the prompt just a tad or if it's not how you envisioned it °_°

It was soon after the whole beach incident and by this time Hank had taken on a slightly different form to his prior one. He still looked like Hank and just as nerdy, but his teeth had sharpened, his ears pointed, and a long blue tail began to protrude just below his tailbone. Not to mention the brilliant blue of his irises had been replaced by an amber hue in reaction to the serum that was supposed to fix him.

Either way, Sean found him just as sexy as before if not a little more now. The tail was something he needed adjusting to, but in the end Sean had ultimately accepted the new appendage. Sean often called Hank his little _pussycat_ and while doing so he'd make sure to give him a little pat on the head mostly to push Hank's buttons. They both knew Hank secretly liked that, though.

It was too long after that when the coy flirting progressed into a full-on heated affair between the two men. Of course Sean was the first one to make a move, seeing as how Hank was completely incompetent to do so on his own accord. Hank was naive to many things on a rudimentary level as he preferred to deal with and learn things scientifically. Which is a really nice and fancy way of saying Hank was a virgin.

Hank remained a virgin even after the fact, but that didn't necessarily mean he didn't do nothing altogether. They kissed occasionally, whenever they had the chance to, but Hank made it clear on no touching below the waist. They tried that once and it didn't end too well on Hank's part. The _incident_ drove a metaphorical wall between them, so to speak, and ever since then Hank had refused to do anything physical other than kissing.

They had been dancing around the subject for quite sometime now to the point where Hank was nearly blue in the face, but Sean couldn't let it go. A lot of the others around Xavier's Institute had come to find the seemingly endless battle between the two lovers was quite comical, when in fact it was anything but. It wasn't an important factor of their relationship, per se, but it was beginning to cause some inner friction between the redhead and scientist.

Sean was horny and he was almost certain that Hank was sexually repressed simply because the hybrid refused to consummate their relationship. Hank was _convinced_ he'd hurt Sean if things got too heated and he let his animal instinct take over, even when Sean swore that was not the case. But it's happened once before when Hank got too overwhelmed on one occasion and ever since then he vowed to stay in celibacy until he found a way to repress his more _animal_ urges.

The redhead knew he wasn't smart enough to find a solution for this conundrum scientifically like Hank, but Sean was determined to figure this out through trial and error. Testing different ways on how to approach Hank on the idea of having sex. That was kind of science-y, right? Surely Hank could respect Sean for that, at least... Even if he was bound to fail in the process.

Sean had gone through his classes aimlessly trying to come up with ways to persuade Hank to just let go, but no matter what Sean said he knew there was no way to get through to the hard-headed scientist. He was too stubborn to take a chance and he was too naive to get certain euphemisms. If Sean was going to change Hank's mind he'd have to pull out some serious ammunition, because Hank was too wrapped up in finding a solution medically rather than methodically.

It was during Charles' lecture that Sean just decided to give up. His brain hurt and the lead of his pencil rested against a blank piece of paper as he half-listened/half-fantasized through the rest of the lecture. Sean rested a hand under his chin, looking out the window and reminiscing on the time when him and Hank had been all alone in the privacy of Hank's room.

Sean had claimed he wanted to use this time for studying, but Hank's scientific phrases had only managed to bore him to tears. Hank was sitting at the head of his bed cross-legged, reading aloud the text in his personal notes, but all Sean could think about was snogging him right then and there. It was no secret that Sean was practically climbing the walls to jump Hank. The way his amber eyes seemed to scan and flick across each word as his lips struggled to form the sentences past his fangs.

Sean's pulse was thrumming when suddenly--

"Mr. Cassidy," Charles calls out to Sean, drawing all eyes onto the ginger. "Can you please refrain from projecting your thoughts so loudly and pay attention?"

Sean mumbles an apology, blushing from head to toe as he sees Charles trying to suppress his flush and continue with his lecture. Sean slouches in his chair, shrinking away and hiding until the end of the period. He forgot how embarrassing it could be to have a teacher that could read minds. Not that Charles did it on purpose. Sean knew the telepath couldn't help it if he projected too loud.

Thankfully physical education was next, because Sean would love nothing more than to fly right now and maybe Alex would be able to enlighten him on more effective ways to sway Hank. Alex was keen on things like that, whereas Sean was sexually awkward and Hank was just oblivious. Sean knew if he couldn't find a way, Alex sure could.

"I don't know what his deal is, man," Sean tells Alex later during PE. Him and a few other students are clothed in specially designed suits outfitted for their particular abilities. "He has one freakout and he just suddenly decides to give up on sex altogether."

"What happened between you two anyway?" Alex inquired, carrying a mannequin a hundred yards out as Sean trailed behind him with another one in tow.

"We were studying a few weeks ago and things got a little outta hand," Sean shrugs, brushing it off nonchalantly and obviously hiding something.

"A _little_ out of hand?" Alex chides, casting an unconvinced gaze over at the redhead.

"He kinda went... _primal_ ," Sean clarifies, hugging the mannequin to his body as they trudged along. "Like he had no control over his better instincts."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No!" Sean protests, feeling that all too familiar urge to complain. "That's why it's so ridiculous!"

"Yeah, but you gotta understand where Bozo's coming from, though. To be fair, he's a lot more dangerous now," Alex replies, supporting the argument in Hank's favor. They come to a sudden stop to place the mannequins. "He's only looking out for your safety... I should know a thing or two about that."

Sean's not stupid, so much as a tad selfish. He knows Hank is only being careful and trying to protect him from his more animalistic nature, but pushing that new side of him away completely isn't good either. Hank _has_ to learn how to be one with his inner _Beast_ in order to overcome his primal urges. Even Sean is smart enough to see that. It doesn't take a genius, after all.

"That may be so..." Sean concedes, slumping his shoulders and knowing how right Alex is. Alex truly isn't as dumb as he looks. "But he's not even trying to find a way to work through it. All Hank does is lock himself away in his lab and ignore me."

"Perhaps that's his way of working through it," Alex poses as a final summation, arching his eyebrows apathetically. Sean only pouts, looking more grim than before, making Alex huff indignantly as he spares a glance over at the other side of the field. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I just need to know how to break him outta his shell a little. That's all!" Sean whines, pleading with Alex to just help him already.

"Look, if you want the _Beast_ to come out you have to poke it a little," Alex tells Sean as if it's the least cryptic thing ever. Sean furrows his eyebrows in confusion, causing Alex to sigh once again as he spells it out for the redhead. "Seduce him. "

"How do I do that?" Sean asks dumbly, falling eons behind Alex as they start to walk back to the other students.

"Everyone's got a breaking point, right? Just keep turning Bigfoot on until he caves. Then he'll have no choice but to act on his instincts," Alex goes on to say, shrugging casually as he turns around to face the mannequins with black X's across their torso. "But don't come crying to me if he rips your throat out on an uncontrollable urge."

Sean lets out a hearty laugh even when it's clear that Alex wasn't trying to crack a wise ass remark. Sean knows the risk of unleashing the _Beast_ within Hank, but Sean also trusts the scientific side of his lover to have the final say in anything. Sean knows Hank is strong enough... or least he's about to find out after he wades his way through the rest of this period.

It was nice to see Alex out of the bunker for once and being more confident with his mutation out in the open. There were still kids like Alex though who deemed themselves too unstable for open environments. There was rumor that Hank and Charles were working to create a room capable of virtual training so no one had to be left out, but Sean couldn't get one word out of either of them. Perhaps that's what Hank did to suppress his more _carnal_ urge? It was a theory.

Sean barely noticed it when the class was over, having been up in the sky flying around aimlessly for awhile and practicing evasive maneuvers. Sean ran into Hank in one of the many winding hallways leading to the lab of the Institute. Hank was walking a few paces ahead when Sean decided to trot up beside him. Hank's pants had been altered specifically for his tail, letting it sway freely from side to side as he buried his face in a file. He seemed to be in a hurry where ever his destination was. Sean practically jumped on Hank's back, nearly knocking both of them to the ground.

"What the--"

Hank was disoriented for a moment, being caught off guard while trying to form a coherent thought as he was taken from his prior musings. Hank straightened up, snapping around to see the redhead giggling profusely at his belated expression. Hank sighed a little at the sight of his lover, slumping his tensed frame just enough to give him the illusion of being reassured of his presence.

"I was just coming to see you!" Sean greeted, smiling big as Hank merely blinked back at him with wide amber eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be in physical training right now?" Hank asks, getting flustered by Sean's close proximity.

"Just came from there," Sean replies, following Hank obediently when the hybrid continues to make his trek towards the lab once more. "I wanted to come see you as soon as possible."

"I can't really talk right now, Sean," Hank gushes as he shuffles hurriedly into the lab, curling his tail mostly around himself.

Sean ignores this last statement, trailing behind Hank anyway even as the young genius takes a seat on a stool, setting his file on the table top to look down into his microscope. Sean chews on the inside of his cheek as he looked around curiously, thinking of ways to get Hank going. The ginger circles around Hank, running his hand slowly across the width of his slender shoulders before coming to rest by Hank's side.

"So... Whatcha working on, Pussycat?" Sean inquires, sucking on his bottom lip just in case Hank decides to look over. _Might as well, right?_

"I'm studying the difference of growth progression in bacterial fungi that's been affected by human and mutant DNA," Hank rattles off, not once looking up from his microscope. It's obvious how tense he is by Sean's presence just by how his tail seems to sway nervously.

"Sexy," Sean purrs, side-stepping around Hank. "Mind if I take a look?"

The redhead doesn't wait for permission, leaving Hank to sputter out an incoherent reply when he takes a seat on Hank's lap. Hank's hands come up to push Sean off but they freeze mid-air before dropping down uselessly by his sides. Sean.leans forward to deliberately rub his rear end against Hank's groin, pretending to be captivated by the specimen under the microscope. He makes a few thoughtful hums, but Hank knows better.

Hank's palms are getting clammy and the squirming in his lap is not letting up, not to mention the distinct smell of Sean is overpowering with how close he is. Hank stares longingly at the back of Sean's flushed neck, counting each bead of sweat as they roll down to collect at the collar of the _Banshee_ suit he designed. The curve of Sean's neck is rather appetizing on it's own, but Hank's senses have also heightened a lot since his accident which means the _Beast_ is much more interested in the pheromones coming off Sean in waves.

It's painfully obvious how shallow Hank's breathing has gotten and judging by the way he shifts and squirms is enough proof for Sean to know he's doing something right. Hank has the notion of leaning forward to bite Sean's neck, marking him as his own, but he refrains from letting his impulses get the better of him. Hank's pulse picks up when Sean shakes his auburn locks off to one side as if reading Hank's mind.

"Any progress?" Sean asks after a moment longer, breaking the silence that had consumed Hank.

"Uh, well, now that you mention it... It's rather interesting how each sample seems to react to each other," Hank professes, finding his niche to keep his mind from wondering to more _primal_ thoughts. "The human DNA, once applied, seems to be consumed by the bacteria while the mutant DNA strengthens and multiplies the fungus tenfold. I've nearly broken three microscopes already simply because the mutant DNA acts as a steroid."

"Like a super-drug?" Sean wonders out loud.

"Precisely!" Hank exclaims with excitement. He can't help it if he gets passionate about these things. "The possibilities of what our DNA is capable of are ultimately infinite. The only problem is synthesizing it on a more complex molecular level. Namely, on humans. Plus, applying the correct dosage and other conflicting variables."

"Do you know what fungus and I have in common?" Sean riddles, turning around to face Hank. His legs now bracketed Hank's thighs which made the hybrid utterly speechless.

"W-What's that?" Hank stutters out nervously. His amber eyes had dilated and his chest was moving shallowly in a jagged cadence.

"We both like consuming DNA, if you know what I mean," Sean murmurs, grabbing Hank by the knot of his tie and giving it a short yank before slipping the genius' glasses off.

Hank lets Sean pull him in close to the point that they're chest to chest, feeling each other's over zealous heartbeats thumping erratically. The pointed tips of Hank's ears flushed to a bright pink hue as his tail curled by his side anxiously. Sean's eyes drop down to Hank's slightly bared fangs, fantasizing what those canines would feel like latched onto his sensitive neck.

"How about we do a little experiment and see how your DNA affects me?" Sean whispers into one of Hank's pointed ears, dragging his tongue up the shell before nipping at the tip.

"Sean..." Hank warns on a harsh whimper. His eyes seem to turn into something feral and there's a distinct shift in power as the _Beast_ threatens to take over. "I don't want to hurt you."

"To be honest, I'm actually counting on it," Sean informs him with a mischievous grin, rocking his pelvis into Hank's suggestively. Sean moans wantonly, wrapping Hank's tie around his fist tightly like a leash. "I wanna feel your cock stretching my little hole open. Don't you wanna know how good I'll feel around your cock?"

Hank's mouth is agape, revealing those sharp incisors as his eyes dilate to dark pools rimmed with amber. He looks absolutely bloodthirsty to the point where Hank is practically salivating at the mere suggestion. The animal inside Hank has basic primal needs that can no longer go unsated. The _Beast_ has already made up his minf about the matter, leaving Hank completely powerless with no say whatsoever.

"I want the _Beast_ to come out and fuck me," Sean beckons, rocking against Hank's growing erection even harder until finally getting what he begged for.

Hank's whole demeanor shifts abruptly, taking on the animalistic and feral side of his new self. Sean's X-suit isn't spared in the _Beast's_ quest to rid the ginger of his cloth barriers to get to more pressing matters. Sean gasps as he's taken by surprise for a brief moment, adjusting quickly to this more ravenous side of Hank's psyche. He anticipates everything Hank is capable of as the _Beast_ takes over and Sean reacts accordingly.

Sean's pale freckled body is bared to Hank's feral eyes. There is a short interval where Hank doesn't do anything but stare at his lover's body, mesmerizing every freckle and little mark here and there along his slender form. There's a part of Hank that puts in one final battle for control, but the _Beast_ ultimately wins when he scrambles to rip open his button shirt and slacks.

Sean sits back in Hank's lap, resting the small of his back against the cold sterile table top just inches away from where the microscope is. Suddenly, Sean is breached by Hank but it isn't what he's asked for. Instead, the _Beast_ and Hank come to a mutual understanding on the subject of preparing Sean at least to some degree before getting down to business. Hank's fingers penetrate the redhead effortlessly, bringing gasps out of Sean in undulating hymns of want.

The ginger rides Hank's slender fingers as if it were his cock, but Sean knows better than to assume Hank's cock is anywhere close to being the same size as his nimble fingers. Sean can feel the weight of Hank's erect cock against his thigh, throbbing incessantly to be lodged within Sean's tight space. Sean grabs ahold of Hank's tie, because it's just about the only thing that isn't ruined, as Hank pulls his fingers out of his entrance to raise him up slightly.

"Please, fuck me," Sean whispers with a needy moan.

Sean's body hovers for a moment before being fully impaled on Hank's cock. The preparation, or lack thereof, didn't do him any justice and as such, Sean had to keep from calling out from the pain for fear that he might shatter the various glass objects around the room. Sean's mouth hung open in silent anguish as his body adjusted to Hank's cock, causing him to contort inward as if he were possessed.

The _Beast_ within Hank wasted no time in assaulting Sean's slender pale neck with his sizeable fangs, clamping down firmly enough to leave a mark but conscious enough to not cause any real damage. It felt like everything Sean hoped it could be and more as he began to grind and ride Hank's aroused lap. The pain was worth it. If anything, Sean wanted it to hurt to the point where he couldn't walk properly for a whole week and a half.

Hank bit and sucked on the redhead's neck for a prolonged amount of time until he began to bury his face in tousled ginger locks, licking the droplets of sweat from behind Sean's ear as quickly as they formed. The taste and smell of Sean had amplified, feeding the _Beast_ further into primal instincts. Sean was too wrapped up in whining and riding Hank's hard cock to find it repelling in any sense. If anything, Sean got off on Hank's tongue tasting his flushed hot skin drenched in sweat from exertion. Both from this and physical training.

Sean was knocked out of his rhythmic grinding when Hank picked him up and laid him roughly on his back across the width of the cold metal table top. Hank re-enters Sean with little finesse, causing Sean vocal chords to seize up and let go. His scream was amplified by his mutation, resounding around the room to shatter various beakers and other glass containers. It made Hank's pointed ears twitch marginally but his attention rested solely elsewhere as he began to fuck Sean against the table. Sean moaned incoherent syllables to the ceiling, relishing every painful, as well as pleasurable, thrust into his tight opening.

With each thrust Sean moved further and further across the table just from Hank's strength alone. Hank's hands gripped Sean's narrow hips in a clutch meant to bruise, grounding his lover firmly in place to keep him from moving. Sean's eyes fluttered up to watch Hank intently. His eyes seemed to glow with arousal and his tail had perked up, swaying erratically before drifting down to brush against Sean's inner thighs.

The way Hank's tail wrapped around Sean's neglected and erect cock was almost fluid, like it was out of habit, and who knows? With that level of dexterity maybe Hank practiced on himself? That thought was soon out the window when the added stimulation coupled over and crashed down inside of Sean, bringing him to the edge of his climax. He knew it was coming. Sean could feel it in the pit of his stomach as it undulated downward.

There was no respect for any objects that had remained unbroken as Sean let out another reflexive scream, coming in waves as Hank fucked him and his tail stroked him expertly. Sean clenched his pulsating ring of muscle around Hank's cock, feeling the slightest of twitches as it fucked him open long after his own orgasm.

Hank's hands tightened, nails digging into Sean's hips as he let out a low growl of completion. Sean could feel each jerk of Hank's cock as it pulsed out his respective DNA deeply into Sean's well-fucked channel. They both panted and moaned for the longest time afterwards, coming down from their post-orgasmic aura. Sean opened his eyes, forgetting when he had closed them and blinked past the haze of his spent arousal.

The _Beast_ was gone now, satisfied with his release, and letting the better half of Hank gain control once again. Hank blinks twice, realizing that he's come back to reality not a moment too late. He almost immediately collects Sean in his arms, worried and gushing apologies.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Hank questions, worrying over Sean like a mother hen. He pulled out of his lover and attempted to inspect Sean but the ginger sat up, despite the initial refusal from his body.

"You did," Sean admits, grabbing Hank by his tie again, preventing Hank from turning away in shame. "But I loved it. It felt fucking great, Pussycat."

Hank blushes at the endearment when Sean pulls him in close to give him a chaste kiss, feeling the slightest hints of fangs nip at his lips. They parted reluctantly and Hank spared a look around the room before frowning with dismay at the shattered glass everywhere and the cracked lenses of his glasses. Maybe Hank wasn't the only one who had no control over his power after all.

"Perhaps, we could both do with some practice, huh?" Hank muses softly, holding Sean close protectively.

"I'll put forth the effort if you do," Sean replies grinning from ear to ear.

"Deal."


End file.
